no title yet
by Alex-Fang-Ride
Summary: max and her fam visit fangs fam all the time fax no wings yet jebs back way better than summary says please take a chance
1. Chapter 1

"Come on guys! Into the car!" yelled mom. I zipped up my suit case and grabbed my sweater."Coming mom!" I yelled back. I rushed down the stairs only to find my younger sister, Nudge, carrying down 3 suitcases. "What did you put in those? Your whole room?" I asked. Only later, I realized what a huge mistake I had made. "Well, I sort of couldn't decide on one bathing suit, and I needed my make up and like all my clothes…." She blathered on for 10 mins straight. She was 15 and had a huge motor mouth. I loved her with all my heart but she did not know when to shut up. "Gazzy and Ella! Hurry up guys!" I yelled. Gazzy was 14 and Ells was 16 like me. "We're here!" they screamed in unison. "No way"  
I said, sarcastically. Ella's brown eyes brightened as she laughed. Gazzy ruffled his blonde hair and smirked at my stupid joke.

"Guys! I've been waiting 10 minutes! Lets go!" my mom yelled. "Mom, its only been 2 minutes, we're coming!" I said. "Oh so you don't want to go to Aunt Marie's?" my mom asked. "No, that's not what I meant! Of course I do its ju- never mind we are coming" I replied, flustered. "That's what I thought." She said with a smirk. "Lock the door on your way out sweet pea." "K" I replied.

We were going to my most favorite ladies house. "Aunt" Marie. She was my mom's best friend so we just called her that. We we're related in no way. Aunt Marie had 3 boys and 1 girl, the exact opposite of us. They boys were Fang (Blush) who was 16 like me, Iggy who was 16 to, and Dylan who was 15. Angel, the youngest was 14. They were like the only reason I existed.

I shooed everyone out of the house and locked the door to our 6 story mansion-like house. I had conquered the basement and gazzy had taken the 3rd floor. Nudge begged for the highest floor and Ella took the fourth. Mom took the 2nd and the main floor was where all of our laundry, kitchen and stuff like that was. My dad supposedly "died" 5 years ago. He wasn't a father, just a biological parent. His name was Jeb and he was a scientist. Another tad bit of info about us, we have powers. Yupppp, Jeb experimented on us secretly. Gazzy could mimic voices perfectly, Nudge attracted metal and I had super super super speed. We all breathe under water and are super smart. Same deal with Marias kids. Fang could turn invisible, igy had super senses, Dylan could see really far and Angel read minds.

I walked down our driveway to our minivan and sat in the middle. I plugged in my iphone 5 headphones and played paramore, the only exception and closed my eyes thinking about Fang. I fell in love with him at like age 10.

Sigh….

You are, the only exception….


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Read and review puhlease, love y'all

No Title yet Chap 2

I woke up when we were pulling into a service station. I saw a McDonalds and shrieked. "Yes! I love McDonalds and I'm starving!" I yelled. "Up already Max? I mean it's only been 3 hours." Said Gazzy. "Shut that trap Gazzy or I might shut it for you!" I threatened. Wait 3 hours of sleep? That meant… yeas! Only one more hour. Then we'd be at Aunt Maria's!

After we grabbed some food, I quickly gobbled it down and ran to the car to buckle myself in. I was so excited to see them again. We usually saw each other once a month but we only stayed over in Summer, winter break, Spring break, and thanksgiving and end of summer. The first time we went to their house we got to pick our own rooms because we were always there. Fang had also taken his basement and Dylan took the 2nd floor, Iggy took the 3rd floor, Maria took the 4th and Angel took the 5th floor. There dad was also associated with my dad in experimenting. Both scientists… How coincidental huh? I chose a room in the basement and not only cause it was fangs floor, but also because I love basements. I had decorated my room according to my tastes. It was black but had different colored paint splattered all over the walls. Blue, green, hot pink, yellow, and a bunch other. I had a white dresser and bed and splattered curtains which were an accident but I loved them.

I saw their driveway coming into view. Quickly, I grabbed a mirror from Nudge's purse and looked at my face. My chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement. My blonde hair with brown highlights was open and straight. I had pinned my bangs up but I opened them and they framed my face perfectly. I looked over my outfit quickly. I was wearing white short-shorts and a black tank top with spaghetti strap on it that said "Bite Me". I looked cute, I'll give myself that. We pull up and I open the door really fast but then remember to keep my cool. I stretch and see angel running down the driveway. I open my arms wide and hug her tight. I kiss her forehead. "I missed you kiddo!" I say. "I know," she replies "me to". I kiss her again and see that everyone is there now. As Nudge goes squealing to Angel, I smirk and go to Maria. "Maria! I missed you so much!" I say. "We saw each other just 3 weeks ago!" she replies. "So you didn't miss me?" I challenge. She smirks and says "Of course I missed you sweetie, you look so beautiful. Like HAWT!" I giggle, embarrassed. "Thanks" I say shyly. I got to Dylan and hug him briefly, "Hey man! How are ya?" "Good and you? I missed you "he says. "Yea me to and I'm good" I smile at him. He was really sweet and cut. Baby-cute. I turn to my bestest friend in the whole world, "IGGY! I missed you!" I tackle him in a hug and he laughs, "Me too, dayyummm, you're so heavy! Get off!" he jokes. "I smack him upside the head and yell at him "Shut-up Iggy!" "I'm joking Max. I wuv you" he says super cute and innocently. I ruffle his strawberry blonde hair and look him straight in his pale blue eyes. "Don't do it again" I say half-serious, half-joking. He just smirks. I sigh and turn to Fang. I can already feel my cheeks heating up. I smile softly and say "Hey Fang." I give him a hug and he hesitates a mili-second but hugs back. That mili-second almost killed me. "Hey Max" he says while his fingers brush my back. We both pull away and I keep staring at him then turn away. His dark onyx eyes almost swallowed me whole again. I grab my suitcase and make my way back to the house. Everyone is almost up the driveway. I enter and right away smell a scent. "Chocolate-chip Cookies!" Maria! I love you!" I yell. I run to the kitchen and grab them. They taste deliciously amazing. I moan slightly as I take a bit. I open one eye and see everyone staring. "Can I help you?" I ask while hiding the cookie. "Actually Max, Fang made this batch." Says Maria. "Oh" I say, "Well there delicious Fang! I LOVE YOU!" I smirk. His mouth quirks to the side and I smile.

After my 5th cookie, I go downstairs to the basement to my room. I start unpacking and put away my stuff. I play my iPod on my I-Home and played Maroon 5 "Moves Like Jagger". I started singing and dancing around and turned to find…Fang leaning on my door frame. "Oh shoot, sorry" I say in a hurry. "Nah, it's ok, I was here to call you upstairs but your dancing was way funnier so I watched." He said. I blushed deep red and said "Thanks" he raked his hand through his long black hair and said "The moms are calling all the kids upstairs. Come on" He grabs my hand and drags me out of my room. The whole time electricity is shooting through our hands. I blush again and we hurry upstairs and separate hands. I see iggy and make a face at him and he just laughs.

All the kids come and the parents begin talking, "Okay kids, so me and Maria are going on a business trip to New York city and Maria was going to go alone but I insisted on coming so I will go too. Fang and Ella are in charge. K guys?" my mom says. "How long will you be gone?" I ask. "2 Weeks" she says. I fist pump my fist in the air and say "Yay! But wait why aren't me and iggy in charge?" I ask, confused. "Because you two are fools. Fang and Ella are mature. Ok? Also we are all going out for dinner tonight so wear something casually fancy, now get ready!" she says. I slowly inch away from the group so Ella, Nudge and Angel don't get a hold of me but Angel, being the mind-reader she is, notice and runs to me. I run to my room and lock it. "Please Max?" they ask. "Um how about… wait… um .…nope" I say popping the p. they leave groaning. I go to the bathroom me and Fang both use. See, our rooms are right beside each-other with a connected bathroom in between. Its huge. I once accidentally opened the door and caught him without his shirt. He had serious abs. I blush remembering the memory. I open the door and he isn't there so I quickly get in the shower and begin singing. "Max? I'm in here k?" yells Fang. Oh, crap. "Umm yea, ok whatever." I stutter. After 1 minute of awkward silence he says, "You can keep singing you know" "I laugh and say "yea I know".

So I start singing again and I hear him humming under his breath.

I give credit to the mad scientists for these super human ears.


	3. Chapter 3 late night

After a while I heard the door close and I assumed that Fang had left. I turn off the shower and wrapped a toel around my body. I took another towel and strted wringing my hair out. After 3 mins of that, I looke in the mirror. I start to scowl, frown, smile, and growl. "Typical! Typical eyes, typical hair, typical face, nothing special." I say to myself, softly. "No," says a deep dark voice. I turn to my left and standing there is none other than the Famous Fang Darring. I blush red and turn back to the mirror. " Beautiful, beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful hair. Very special." Says Fang. With each word he steps closer. I turn to him and he looks me in the eyes and says "Unique." I blush again and he smirks. "Need to get your eyes checked, Ride? Because you're the exact opposite of typical. More crazier, I think" he says. I glare at him playfully and lightly smack his strong, hard biceps. I look away from him and he says "Hurry up, come down." "Okay" I say softly. He leaves and I'm stuck in a trance of my own little world for 5 minutes. I come back to reality and quickly run to my room and look theough my closet. I pick out white short-shorts and a flowy light blue top. I run a straightner through my hair quickly and swip some mascara on to my eyes. I add eye-liner and a bit of transparent lip-gloss. I grab my white flats and run downstairs. Everyone is all ready and waiting.

Everyone had changed into nicer clothes. Nudge and Angel wore identical summer dresses in different colours. Ella wore black short-shorts with a white flowing top and Iggy had changed into nicer jeans and a plaid red shirt. Gazzy wore nice jeans and a blue button-up. Fang had changed into dark jeans and a black and gray plaid shirt. His hair was beautifully messed up and gorgeous. Dylan was matching with Gazzy but wore a green button-up. The moms wore blue and green summer dresses. "Wow, you all look great. Now lets go!" says my mom. We walk down the driveway into our car and Iggy whispers in my ear, "Wow you look hot, Fang wont be able to keep his eyes off you all night." I smack him playfully and laugh. Iggy was the only one who knew how I actually felt about Fang. The moms had a clue though and Angel knows everything. Still everyone teased me about Fang, mostly infront of him. Talk about akward.

We get into the car and drive to my favourite place. Chile's. Amazing food and lots of it for cheap! My mom goes to the front desk. "Hi there, 1 table for 2, one table for 4 and another table for 4." Everyone looks at her confused. Then she smiles and says "I thought you guys would want to sit with each other so Fang, Max, Ella and Iggy on one table, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Dylan on another table and Me and Maria at another. K?" she asks. We all nod enthusiastically. I look over at Ella and wink, she also knew I liked Fang, a lot. But she also liked Iggy a lot. So it worked for us in both ways. We follow the waitress to our tables. Ella slides iinto the booth and I slide in next to her. Iggy sits infront of her and Fang slides in beside him. Iggy gives me a wink and I know its because he likes Ella too. I smill back and we all look through our menu's. My eyes kept reaching Fangs face and he sensed it to and glanced at me. I look back down, smiling. "What are you guys ordering?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence. Iggy looks at me and begins to laugh and because his laughing is contagious, I begin to laugh and we laugh for 5 whole minutes, non-stop. Fang and Ella look confused and awkward. I take out my iphone and text ella.

_Max: Yo!_

_**Ella: What was so funny?**_

_Max: no idea! _

_**Ella: Wow -.- you two are loosers!**_

_Max: But you still love us!_

_**Ella: Bye -…-**_

I look at Ella and say "Cranky, much?" she just shakes her head. Then the waitress comes and we give our orders. Coincidentally, I have the same thing as Fang. I smirk to myself as the waitress finishes taking the orders. When our food comes, we all talk about small talk, but then open up more and laugh at childhood memories and have a great time. Fang even chuckled a few times. We got literally high on coke and I had so much fun.

When we got home, the moms went straight to bed mumbling something about waking up at 7. We said our goodbyes, knowing they were leaving for 2 weeks in the morning. I run downstairs to the basement and quickly take a rinse and use the wash room and go to my washroom. I take out my short-short pajamas and a tight t-shirt. No, im not a slut, I just love short-shorts and I love tight-tops, so get a life. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. The kids were already in the theatre-room starting up the tv and movie. I grab a huge bowl of cookies and bags of chip. I grab 3 2L bottle of cokes and set it on the counter and grab myself a huge 1L milk carton from the fridge for myself. I stand up and feel something on the back of my neck. I jump startled and turn around to see my prince Charming in his black shorts and t-shirt. He smirks and I say "Gosh, Fang! Announce your presence, goddammit!". He laughs and helps me bring the snacks down. We walk in and everyone cheers for the snacks. We start a scary movie, and I sit on my sleeping bag that was next to Fangs. By the time the movie is done, im curled up in Fangs arms and my eyes are shut tight. "MAxie-poo! Come out now!" says iggy. "I-is it g-gone?" I ask stuttering. Fang whispers in my ear "Yes, its gone Max", "Okay" I say. I stand up and 1 minute later we are all laughing like crazy. "Okay, next: TRUTH OR DARE!" yells Nudge. I groan but join the circle. This was tradition, we always stayed up the whole night playing games, watching movies, talking and having fun.

"Okay First, Iggy! Truth or Dare?" says Nudge. "Umm, Dare" says Iggy, half-whimpering and half-brave. I laugh out loud and smirk at him. "Alright I dare you to…put ice down your pants!" says Nudge. "Omyg do I have to? " asks Iggy "Yupp " says Nudge.

After we finished hearing Iggys scream-fest, Iggy turned to Fang.

"Fang, I dare you to …"

Sorry cliffy!

Thanks so Much for the reviews!

Me(): Thanx and you're AH-MAY-ZING! Yup only 2 fanfics

RST58-xSHEILAxRIDEEx: Thanks a lot and I'll try to update asap everyday

Thanks for the story alerts to!


End file.
